bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Неллиэль Ту Одельшванк
| Изображение = Nel.png | Раса = Арранкар | Дата рождения = 24 апреля | Пол = женский | Рост = 176 см (взрослая) | Вес = 63 кг (взрослая) | Фракция = | Бывшая фракция = Армия арранкаров Айзена | Должность = | Бывшая должность = Третья эспада | Команда = | Бывшая команда = Эспада | Партнёры = Пеше Гатише и Дондочакка Бирстанн | База = Уэко Мундо | Ресуррексион = Гамьюза | Дебют в манге = Глава 245 (том 28) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 145 | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | Японский голос = Томоко Канеда | Английский голос = Коллин О'Шогнесси Стефани Ше (Bleach: Soul Resurrección) | Испанский голос = }} — бывшая Трес ( третья ) эспада. Также известна как Нелл Ту (ネル・トゥ, Нэру Ту). Она маленький добродушный похожий на ребёнка арранкар. Она живёт в пустыне Уэко Мундо со своими названными братьями и бывшими фрассьонами, Дондочаккой Бирстанном и Пеше Гатише, и с их питомцем, Бавабавой. Внешность thumb|left|190px|Настоящая внешность Нелл Ту. Нелл выглядит как маленькая девочка с глазами кварцевого цвета и короткими зелеными волосами. У неё невероятно большие глаза, клыки на нижней челюсти больше, чем обычно, а остатки ее маски пустого представляют собой мультяшного вида череп, располагающийся на верхушке головы. На её маске нет четырёх зубов, по левой стороне проходит трещина. У Нелл большой шрам, проходящий от лба к носу, и малиновая линия, проходящая через всё лицо под глазами. Её одежда представляет собой простой зеленый плащ с капюшоном, окутывающий всё её тело. Во взрослой форме она представляет собой красивую девушку с длинными волнистыми сине-зелеными волосами.В аниме её волосы сине-зелёные, в манге они чистого зелёного цвета. Основные черты ее детской формы остаются, например, шрам и эстигма, но её клыки становятся не такими выраженными. Её платье, теперь уже порванное, представляет собой юбку и топ, а её маска имеет несколько другую, более острую и менее мультяшную форму с парой изогнутых рогов, но на ней все еще отсутствуют некоторые зубы. Также в её настоящем обличии у неё довольно пышная грудь. На спине Неллиэль вытатуирована большая цифра «3», обозначающая, что она — экс-Трес Эспада. Характер Внешность Нелл абсолютно не соответствует её лексикону, который содержит много причудливых фраз и слов. Ичиго Куросаки предполагает, что её компаньоны Пустые ответственны за это. Нел и её компаньоны также предстают причудливыми среди Пустых, хотя большинство Пустых злые, Нел на самом деле боится Синигами, предполагая, что они - фактически злые. Несмотря на это, она решает присоединиться к Ичиго и сопровождает его в Лас Ночес. Во время представления их "эскадрильи" она предпочитает название "Воры: Нелл-Дон-Пе." Также она, кажется, говорит с шепелявостью, (в её детской форме). Неллиэль же более зрелая, сдержанная, последовательна, опытная, и умная нежели её детская форма. Она также более опытна в сражениях, знает о том что один из поводов для битвы - это битва из-за ненависти, предрассудков, или простой конкуренции, как поступает Нойтра, ведь это лишь животные инстинкты, и это показывает Нойтру как "по-детски," "не достойно," и "не по воински". Хотя Неллиэль и доказала во время её последних минут в качестве полноценного члена Эспады, что бой приемлем когда дело идёт о мести, она не считает это причиной для боя. В отличие от многих арранкаров, Неллиэль достаточно пацифистична, и в соответствие с её фракцией, она отказывается вступать в бой, даже когда она всё ещё была высоким номером в Эспаде, если это не включает в себя самозащиту и защиту тех кто дорог ей. Именно по этой причине Пеше и Дондоччака решили остаться с ней в её детской форме и покинули вместе с ней Лас Ночес. Она отказывается добивать слабых или травмированных противников, и прекращает бой как только они отключаются или недееспособны, черта общая с Кенпачи Зараки. Во время ее многочисленных боев с Нойтрой, Неллиэль показана относительно спокойной и тихой, она предпочитает говорить только тогда, когда говорит противник, потому что не любит сражаться, что является довольно редкой чертой среди арранкаров. Она даже показала, что получает удовольствие от чтения, как правило читая что-нибудь после миссии или во время ожидания Нойтры. Неллиэль также может быть лояльным, уважительным и надежным воином, который будет старательно выполнять приказы своего командира: исполняя все указания, она доказала свою ценность. Она хорошо осведомлена, способна анализировать, спокойна, довольно сострадательна (как правило, по отношению к друзьям), с чувством юмора, обладает веселым, энергичным поведением даже при исполнении служебных обязанностей. Хоть и выросши физически, она как-то сохраняет свою "детскую" привязанность к Ичиго, лучше всего это показано, когда она неожиданно, как медведь обняла его после нападения на Нойтру, не понимая, что Ичиго терял сознание.Bleach Official Character Book Souls История Некоторое время спустя Нойтра продолжил убивать Арранкар и Пустых, обусловливая тем, что им просто не повезло столкнуться с ним. Нелл отметила, что того, кого он только что убил, был Арранкар, на что он ответил, что знал это и хотел подчеркнуть это как факт, который он объяснит только один раз. Он хотел, чтобы она знала еще кое-что, если она настаивает на том, чтобы продолжать следовать за ним везде, то тогда не важно, кто стоит у него на пути, он не будет доброжелательным или милостивым. Sometime later he challenges her to a fight to which Nelliel explains once again that she would not draw her blade against the likes of him. Stating that he will not draw her into his demented world, Nnoitra told her that she was over thinking as the only reason they needed to draw their blades against each other was for the simple sake of drawing their blades. Nelliel noted that she did not understand that reasoning. She then asked what drove his blood lust. Nnoitra simply stated that gasping for his final breath in the heat of battle; to have his entire being defined by that moment was his greatest desire. Nelliel questioned this philosophy, noting that it would be a temporary high. He agreed to the truth of that but stated that nothing else could fill that void. He was given power and he would use it kill anyone standing in his way until he died on his feet, taking in his last breath. During this time, Nnoitra would constantly challenge Nelliel to battle, each time she would easily defeat him. It was during one of these battle she went to leave and he told her that it was a battle to the finish. When she asked him if he wanted her to finish him off, she told him that she simply refuses and further said him to stop talking all big. She stated that there was a time when they ceased being Human, and became beasts. Now, as Arrancar they had regained their sense of reason. She explained to him that rational people, when going to battle need a reason to fight and he had none. Nnoitra screamed at her that he had a reason, he could not stand her. Nelliel detailed that it wasn't a reason just an instinct as he is a beast and she didn't recognize him as a warrior. Therefore she had no reason to bear the life of someone not a warrior. After Nelliel left, Nnoitra was approached by Tesra Lindocruz who offered him a hand. In response, he threw his Zanpakutō at him, hitting the structure behind the Arrancar. Nnoitra told him not to act friendly with him, and that just because he lost did not mean they were of the same level. When Tesra asked why he had to pick on Nelliel and no other Espada, Nnoitra explained that it was because he hated her, some female being able to outrank, be greater than a man on the battlefield; that was his reason. Sometime later, Nnoitra teamed up with Szayel Aporro Granz (who was not an Espada at the time) to perform a sneak attack on Nelliel as well as test a device he created. As Nelliel was searching for her Fracción, she was confronted by Nnoitra, who asked her if she was looking for something. Nelliel stated it was none of his business and asked if revealing his weapon was a form of intimidation. She advised him to keep it concealed if he didn't want to look weak and moved on. There was an explosion which got Nelliel's attention. Once the smoke settled, she saw the her Fracción, Pesche Guatiche and Dondochakka Birstanne, gravely wounded. She turned to Nnoitra and asked him if he forcibly removed their masks as she became enraged. They initiated a fight during which a device made by Szayel Aporro created a fake image of Nnoitra and distracted Nelliel. By exploiting the opportunity, Nnoitra attacked Nelliel and hit her from behind, causing her a wound to her head and her mask to break on the front left side. The attack scarred her forehead and left her unconscious.Bleach anime; Episode 194, These events are only elaborated on in the anime. He took her unconscious body and stated that she would probably call this an act of a beast but it didn't matter any to him. He was approached from behind by Szayel who asked if there was anything else to which Nnoitra responded that his job was already over. Szayel asked him if he needed to be so cold as they had worked as partner and that he should at least be allowed to admire their end. Nnoitra detailed that he didn't remember being his partner and they just happened to have the same motives. Nnoitra threw Nelliel off the side of Las Noches so that he could increase his power by the time she returned. Nnoitra told Szayel that they were going, but Szayel told him that he would appreciate if he lost the presumptuous tone. Nnoitra snapped back that he wasn't even an Espada. Szayel stated that if not for the equipment that he prepared, Nnoitra wouldn't even have had the chance to attack Nelliel. Nnoitra then asked if he should really be speaking to him that way. He looks over the side of Las Noches at Nelliel and her Fracción's prone bodies and was surprised as she had reverted into a child. Szayel noted that he had not anticipated this and he had never seen anything like it before. He deduced that her Reiatsu was leaking out of the wound on her mask, shrinking her spiritual body as a result. После этого, Пеше и Дондочакка пообещали, что они будут защищать ослабленную Нелл любой ценой. Они решили стать ее игривыми старшими братьями, никогда не раскрывая ей о том, кто они такие, и так же скрыть от нее, кем она является на самом деле, боясь, что воспоминания могут вернуться. По словам Пеше, они сделали так, потому что она всегда ненавидела сражения, и её детская форма не позволяла этого. }} Силы и способности В форме ребёнка : Её слюна обладает хоть и небольшой, но целебной силой. Она активируется, если помассировать за ее язычок, вызывая рвоту. Рвота несильно отличается от слюны по внешнему виду, и она их не различает. Серо Добл: Уникальная способность поглощать серо противника и выстреливать его с более мощной силой, превышающей оригинальную. При этом глаза на маске начинают светиться, однако использование такой атаки выматывает ее. В отличии от истиной формы, Нелл не может усиливать поглощенное серо своим; Вместо этого она просто отправляет его обратно. Нел способна легко поглощать серо намного больше её самой. Все будет удвоенно с Серо Добл.Bleach Bleach: Official Character Book 2 MASKED|Character file 73|стр. 183 : She is able to accelerate her movements with what seems to be a rudimentary form of Sonído, which she refers to as . When she uses this Sonído form, her mask's eyes glow. В нормальной форме Мастер владения мечом: Как бывшей член Эспады, у Нелл есть большой опыт в борьбе, showing hardly any effort in her advanced use of swordsmanship. Her body flows elegantly when engaging in combat, so finely tuned that she can stop her attacks at a moment's notice and subsequently execute lethal attacks with absolute precision. She easily defeated Nnoitra a number of times, who is a highly proficient swordsman in his own right. Эксперт рукопашного боя: Even without the aid of her Zanpakutō, Nelliel has shown herself to be a quite powerful fighter. During her battle against Nnoitra, she was shown able to skillfully dodge and counter his attacks. She was also shown using her swordsmanship in conjunction with her hand-to-hand combat. Мастер Сонидо: Her speed has greatly increased as well, fitting with her former position and was able to repeatedly sneak up on and effortlessly avoid Nnoitra with her speed. She was also able to easily take the badly hurt Ichigo to a safer place during one of Nnoitra's attacks. Серо Добл: She retains her attack absorption ability in her original form, but now performs it with greater ease. According to Nnoitra, Nelliel's specialty is to absorb an incoming Cero and fire one of her own while returning it, thus creating a potent . While her child form severely limits her Arrancar powers, she is still powerful enough to absorb and redirect a Cero blast from a Privaron Espada-class Arrancar in its released form, though the effort seems to tire her immediately. In her original form, the force(s) of the Cero Doble is augmented greatly, owing to the fact that she rebounds the attack while blending it with her own Cero, drastically increasing its power, as befits the former third Espada. Hierro: Nelliel, while in her original form, has Hierro befitting the strength of an Espada. It is strong enough to allow Nelliel to counter Nnoitra's blade with a kick, and showing no signs of injury. Enhanced Strength: Her strength is greatly increased, fitting with her former position. With her great physical strength, Nelliel is capable of fending off attacks from even gigantic weapons like Nnoitra's, launching her opponent several meters away with a single punch and slicing the Hierro of an Espada-level Arrancar opponent effortlessly in one swing of her Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 291, page 14 She is also capable of stopping Nnoitra's Cero barehanded. Immense Spiritual Power: As the former third Espada, Nelliel has a grand amount of spiritual energy, powerful enough for her Fracción to sense it from a large distance. Renji even stated that her spiritual power was close to Ichigo's, confusing the two for a moment. High Intellect: While in her original form, she is shown to be quite intelligent. Having a great understanding of combat and the forms, and methods behind an opponent's skill and intentions, she can discern personalities easily. She also has a philosophy on life that provides a code of honor, respect, and mercy. However, her child-like antics can sometimes block her intelligence, latching onto Ichigo, who was clearly injured, to the point where he passed out, then latched onto him again. Духовный меч : Her Zanpakutō has a green sheath and a tsuba that resembles a pair of crescent moons joined together at the back (somewhat similar to Nnoitra's). *'Resurrección': Its release command is . Nel holds her Zanpakutō up in front of her horizontally and calls out its release command. The Zanpakutō glows as a hazy smoke emanates from it. She calls out the name of her Zanpakutō and the glow intensifies into a huge burst of spiritual energy that greatly affects the surrounding vicinity. In her new form, Nel takes the form of a brownish-green ibex-like centaur complete with a black horse's tail. Her hollow masks horns become longer and more curved and also extends slightly, framing the sides of her face, particularly the cheeks. The crack on her mask also closes up, although the missing teeth remain. Her shoulders are covered by armored white spaulders that come across the shoulder blade to the neck, she has white armored elbow guards and white armored gauntlets. The parts of the arm that aren't covered by armor are covered with a black material as well as her hands. There is a white armored ring at the base of her tail. Gamuza itself transforms into a double-sided lance. She is one of the few Arrancar known to have a weapon after her release (the releases of most Arrancar de-materializes their weapons upon their true forms being unleashed). All these features grant her the overall appearance of a medieval knight or a jouster. :Resurrección Special Ability: The only attack she has used in this form so far is Lanzador Verde. The full extent of Gamuza's abilities are still unknown. :*'Enhanced Strength': While in her released form, her might increases further. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power': While in her released state, her spiritual power increases significantly. :* : Nel throws her lance at her opponent with extreme speed. As it travels through the air, it begins to spin and build up spiritual energy. When it reaches its target, it acts as a drill inflicting extreme piercing damage. The technique is powerful enough to push back Nnoitra as well as break his Zanpakutō that he was using to block the attack. , The name is also a misnomer since the lance, when thrown, emits violet energy in the anime. }} Фрассьоны Дондочакка Бирстанн (ドンドチャッカ・ビルスタン\|Dondochakka Birusutan)-это большой, пятнистый,гуманоидный Арранкар с маской Тики и сложными глазами. Он пытается разговаривать в стиле Якудзы используя акцент - часто заканчивая свои предложения словами "во как"-и он более мирный по сравнению с остальными Пустыми. Несмотря на свой угрожающий вид, он склонен плакать по малейшему поводу, особенно когда он волнуется. Пеше Гатише (ペッシェ・ガティーシェ|Pesshe Gatīshe) кажущийся безобидным Арранкаром гуманоид в маске напоминающей голову насекомого с большими челюстями. Он носит повязку на глазу, а также набедренную повязку. Его дыра пустого расположена ниже обычного, не на груди, а на животе. Он и Дондочакка когда то были Фракцией Неллиэль Ту Одельшванк, но их маски были насильственно сорваны Нойтрой Джилга и Заельапоррой Гранц т.к. их оставили умирать с Нелл. После того как их хозяйка обернулась беззащитным ребёнком, он и Дондочакка пообещали защищать её. Согласно словам Пеше, они скрывали от Нелл свою истинную сущность, так как боялись что это может привести к возврату её памяти. Никто из них не хотел этого, потому что Неллиэль сильно не любила драться, а в её детской форме, ей более не приходилось драться. Он и Дондочакка проводили время путешествуя по Уэко Мундо, забавляя Нелл забавными играми такими как бесконечный бег, в тоже время тренируясь (видимо,втайне от неё) что бы лучше защищать её. Бавабава (バワバワ|Bawabawa) это гигантский угревидный пустой маска которого состоит из простой пластины на голове с парой рогов. Он является паразитом, которого Дондочакка хранит внутри себя и не исключено, что дает ему определенное состояние Фракции. Он действует и как домашнее животное и как транспорта для Пеше, Дондочакки и Нелл. Бавабава как правило расстраивается если его не включают в групповое супер Сэнтай-стайл появление. Цензура thumb|right|190px|Различия между аниме и мангой В связи с цензурой, одежда взрослой Нелл была слегка изменена в аниме. Манга ясно показывает нижнюю часть груди девушки, в то время как в её адаптации верхняя часть одежды располагается так, что изгибы груди Нелл были скрыты. Появление в других проектах Неллиэль Ту Одельшванк является играбельным персонажом в нескольких консольных играх. Впервые появилась в Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 в форме ребенка. Позже появляется в Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 во взрослой форме и форме ребенка.В Bleach: Versus Crusade Нелл доступна в ресурекшионе и взрослой форме. В Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 и 7 она доступна во всех формах. Также имеет собственный альбом в проэкте Bleach Beat Collection 3rd Session. В альбом входят две записи: Kokoro Oasis и Every Fight! thumb|Нелл доступна как игровой персонаж (форма ребенка) Интересные факты * В английской версии аниме Нелл произносит имя Ичиго слегка шепелявя: не Ичиго, а «Исиго» время от времени. В японской же версии она периодически называет его «Ицуго». * В манге волосы Нелл явно зелёного цвета, в то время как в аниме они цветом ближе к бирюзовому. Цитаты |Конечно! Нелл — больсая мазохистка! Не весело, когда Нелл не плачет.}} |Ицуга сражается за тебя! Но пока что кажется, что ты его боишься? Разве не ты говорила, Ицуга — добрый человек! Верно! Я тоже верю тебе! Этот добрый Ицуга бросился на Улькиору, когда тот произнес твое имя! Ицуга — человек! И хотя он стал Синигами, надел маску и использовал эту невероятную силу он не может не страдать! Конечно он страдает! Но Ичиго использует эту силу для тебя, он весь в крови бьется за тебя! Если.. Если ты не поддержишь его… Что же тогда с ним будет?!}} |Однажды мы перестали быть людьми и превратились в зверей. И затем, став арранкарами, мы вновь обрели возможность иметь цель. У того, у кого есть цель, должна быть причина драться. У тебя такой причины нет.}} |Выставляя своё оружие напоказ, ты не кажешься сильным. Если хочешь казаться сильным, лучше спрячь свое оружие.}} Сноски Навигация de:Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck en:Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck es:Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck fr:Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Арранкары Категория:Эспада Категория:Эксперты рукопашного боя Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Мастера сонидо Категория:Пустые